


A Wedding Gift

by fosfomifira



Series: kinktober drabble challenge [24]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pegging, Wedding Night, Wedding Present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosfomifira/pseuds/fosfomifira
Summary: Thomas and Miranda's somewhat unusual, very satisfying wedding night.





	A Wedding Gift

It was their wedding night and Thomas was looking forward to it in ways he’d have never thought possible before meeting Miranda. A marriage of minds, they’d said, of true and mutual understanding. 

Miranda stood by the bed, her nightclothes so fine and delicately embroidered, just the thing for a bride to entice her husband. But it was the bulge at Miranda’s crotch that caught his eye. She undressed, baring herself to him. “Will you allow me to take you, Thomas?” 

It took his breath away, the love in her eyes, the slight hesitation in her voice. “Please,” he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [my tumblr](https://selfconsciousfangirl.tumblr.com) for the pegging [ prompt ](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018) as part of my kinktober drabble challenge.


End file.
